This invention relates to a device for cleaning the frames used within bee hives. The collection of honey within bee hives is usually accomplished by means of a plurality of rectangular frames having a flat sheet of wax or wax covered plastic therein. The bees build the honey combs on the sheet, and after the honey comb is complete the bee keeper removes the frames and removes the honey from the frames.
One problem encountered in this process is the necessity for cleaning and sterilizing the bee frames before they are recycled back into the hive for reuse. The honey comb must be removed from the frames and the bee's wax must also be removed. Furthermore, a number of contaminants are often left on the frames after usage, and these contaminants must also be removed.
Sterilizing and removing impurities from the frames is important in order to maintain a healthy hive of bees. Diseases such as "foul brood" present a serious danger to the health of the bees in the hive as well as the quality of honey which they produce. "Foul brood" is a spore that affects the larvae of bees. Once a hive has been infected with foul brood, the removal of the spore from the hive is very difficult.
Another problem encountered in cleaning the frames is the removal of propropolis, which is a resinous glue which the bees obtain from trees and which they deposit on the frame. This resinous material is difficult to remove.
Recovering the bee's wax from the frames is also a desirable result. Bee's wax is valuable, and the recovery of the bee's wax from the frames produces a valuable, marketable item.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device for cleaning the bee hive frames.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which melts the bee's wax off of the frames so that it can be recovered.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which permits the recovery of the wax in a form which is marketable.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which sterilizes the bee hive frames at the same time that it removes the wax from them.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which renders the propropolis into a form which is crystallized and which is easily removed from the frames.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which sterilizes the frame so that diseases such as foul brood cannot infect the hive.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which renders the cappings from bee hive frames.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which can also be used to liquify 60 pound cans of honey.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.